


The Kid Trap

by CalmSpirited



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Writing Commission, for u dmod, ha even cuter and gayer, im outdoing myself today, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmSpirited/pseuds/CalmSpirited
Summary: writing commission for dmod notthebasement / anervousleader  smooch smooch you've already read this but read it again in quality ao3





	The Kid Trap

This isn’t the first time Dwight’s been blindfolded, but it’s the first time he’s been blindfolded while David drove their car.

He just hoped that nobody looked in the window and thought that he was being kidnapped or something _(or maybe even some weird BDSM public sexual thing-he’d die of embarrassment if someone posted something online about it)._

“David.” Dwight asked for the upteenth time, and honestly he expected to get the same answer as he’s been getting. “Where are you taking me?” He fidgeted in his seat as he heard David sigh and chuckle, hearing the leather of the seat beside him audibly crackle and shift.

“B’tter supose I tell ya, huh? In case ya call th’ cops or somethin’- we’re going to see if we can adopt a kid.” The blind man laughs, thinking David’s joking, until he doesn’t hear him echo his amusement. 

Dwight’s mouth drops. “Oh my God, are you- are you serious?!? We don’t e-even have a room, or a crib, or take- taken any kind of parenting classes, oh my God David, are you being serious-”

“Dwight!” The loud exclamation starles Dwight for a moment, and relief settles in his chest when he interprets his laughter as a _ha! You got me, I’m just joking!_ laugh, but it’s gone with his next statement.

“I don’ mean just _take_ one, I meant we’re gonna go see potential kids an’ shite. Ya kno’, scope em out- Dwight? Dwighty, love, ya alright?” _Dwight was literally choking on his own tongue_ , and it took several hard swats to his upper back from David to get him coughing and inhaling oxygen again. He tries to speak again with shock and incredulity, but finds himself speechless.

By the time he finds his tongue again after pulling it out of his ass, they’ve apparently arrived at their destination, given by the sound of the car being turned off. Wringing his hands in nervousness, Dwight reached up to remove the obstructing fabric, but a hand on his own stops him. “Don’ take it off jus’ yet. Wait ‘ere.”

The car door opens, the soft alarm ringing and echoing in his ears, and Dwight starts to panic a bit. _What if they didn’t like him? I mean, he’s never had a problem with kids before, but what if it’s different this time? What if he does something inappropriate? What if they see he disappeared for like five years? What if they saw the endless-_ His thoughts continue as he’s gently helped out of the car, and _finally_ , the blindfold is removed.

His mouth hits the ground. “David. Are you _fucking_ serious.” Not even a question, just a deadpanned statement.

“Your welcome!” The pecuallary chirpy voice of one Jake Park answered back with a lit of sarcasm in his voice, but the sight of his friend being there was _completely overshadowed _by what was on top of him: five baby goats, still looking a bit pink and bleating loudly as they wobbled both near and on the survivalist, who seemed to be all too happy to be holding the tiniest one in his arms.__

__Jake holding animals wasn’t nothing out of the ordinary, but suddenly what David said made sense. Dwight turned his head to see David giving him a shit-eating grin, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. “Jake says we can h’ve one.”_ _

___Baby goats. Kids. David, I hate you._ But he can’t hate him when Jake is literally being overrun by _kids_ , and crying out for _hewp!__ _

__Dwight lets David lead him over to where Jake was sitting on a bench, being greeted by a bunch of hooves, horns, and bleats. The one Jake was holding even took a bite out of his tie._ _

__“He’s already eating my tie.”_ _

__“Just like a real human baby, Dwight. Besides, weren’t you the runt of the litter yourself?- Ha, I’m just joking- _David no, the kids are watching!”__ _


End file.
